


Stress Balls

by greycoupon



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 23:36:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greycoupon/pseuds/greycoupon
Summary: Prompt: "some fbi agents deride mulder at a crime scene. in the car later, scully decides to make him feel better with a happy ending…" - Mulder is stressed and pissed off but Scully has the perfect solution.





	Stress Balls

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober day 31 and this my 31st story this month. Wow. Thanks to everyone for the support. Whether you read 1 story or all 31, thank you. If you sent me prompts and I didn't get to them, I swear I will. eventually. I've got several partially written stories including the next part of Good Friends. I just need a little break first. If you'd like to send me prompts, [here is my Tumblr ask box. You do not need an account. ](https://greycoupons.tumblr.com/ask) Thanks as always to @postmodernpromartheus for the bera

**Anonymous said: prompt. some fbi agents deride mulder at a crime scene. in the car later, scully decides to make him feel better with a happy ending...**

Scully was having a terrible day, but she knew Mulder was having a worse one. Two bodies had been found in a small town in western Maryland. The FBI had been involved since the first body was found on federal park land. Today’s crime scene had ritualistic overtones so Mulder and Scully had been called in.

To start the day off, Mulder had spilled his coffee getting into his car on his way to pick Scully up, then, it took so long to clean up that they didn’t have time to grab breakfast and to top it all off they got lost heading to the crime scene.The road to the park, where the latest body was dumped, and the park itself had been renamed in the last 5 years. Despite not being told that information, Mulder and Scully still managed to get there relatively close to the meeting time. When Mulder talked to the ASAC in charge of the scene earlier, he told the ASAC that they’d be there around 10am and they were parking at the scene at 10:25. Not bad, all things considered.The area was a cellular black hole with no reception or else they would have called to inform him of their delay.

ASAC Burkins took one look at Mulder and Scully and grimaced. “You’re late.”

“Sorry, we had an old map and we weren’t told the park had a name change,” Mulder told him. “Can we see the body?”

“It’s this way,” Burkins said and started walking them towards a tall hedge. “The ME has been waiting on you to get here and examine the scene before they moved the body.”

Burkins pointed to the body sticking out from the shrubbery. “A runner found the vic around 7am. The Baltimore field office was handling the scene, but they spotted the pentagram so they just had to call in the “Spooky patrol”.

They could tell from his tone how unimpressed he was with them.

Ignoring the jab, Mulder pulled out two pairs of latex gloves and handed one to Scully. Once they were gloved up, they both crouched down to look at the body.

Mulder carefully picked up the dead woman’s hand to examine it. There was a pentagram inked on the back of it. “The first victim was strangled and dumped in a similar location but didn’t have this mark, correct?”

Burkins grunted something indicating a “yes”. “Our guys thought it looked like some kind of satanic thing. We canvassed the area while we were waiting for you to get here and a jogger mentioned there is a coven of witches that comes here to cast spells. Wiccans they are called.”

Mulder ignored the remark about their tardiness. “Actually, there is no link between satanism and Wicca. They worship a goddess or sometimes a god and goddess. Not satan. Wiccan spells are considered white magic and meant to do positive things like heal or protect. “

He examined the markings on her hand closely. “Did anyone notice this wasn’t drawn on? It was stamped.”

Burkins shrugged. “So what?”

“So this looks less like something from a ritual and more like a club stamp. You should be checking out night clubs and bars in the area and asking if this is their stamp.” He chuckled to himself. “ I can’t say I ever sampled Hagerstown’s nightlife, but occult themed clubs have popped up all over the country in recent years. It is a fad.”

Now the senior agent was visibly pissed. “You think you can waltz in here, spend 5 minutes on the scene and solve this thing when we have had way better agents then you working this for weeks? Is this how you keep your solve rate so high so the Bureau keeps letting you investigate that UFO crap.”

Mulder abruptly got to his feet and tore off his gloves. Scully stood up next to him, not sure how he was going to react.

“ASAC Burkins, you want Agent Scully to do the autopsy, right?”

Burkins frowned. “I suppose so. I’ve heard *she* actually knows what she’s doing.”

Mulder was so done here. “Have the body transported to the morgue and we’ll meet you there.”

Burkins started to say something else, but Mulder had turned and started stalking towards their car. Scully didn’t bother to say anything before she hurried after him.

She caught up with Mulder just as he was unlocking the car.

“Mulder…”

He pulled open his door and got into the driver’s seat. “Please get in the car so we can go,” he almost begged.

She got in and didn’t even have her seatbelt on before he was pulling away from the curve.

They drove in silence for several minutes while Mulder seethed.

“Where are we going?” Scully finally asked. It would take at least 2 hours for the ME’s office to transfer, catalog and ready the body for autopsy.

“Anywhere. Nowhere,” Mulder said and smacked the steering wheel lightly.  
“Pull over. In there,” Scully directed him into an empty ally.

“Why? Really, I’m fine.” But he did as she asked.

“Turn the car off.” He did so.

“Mulder, Burkins is a shitty agent. You and I both know that. You can’t take him seriously or let it get you.” But she understood. She really did.

Mulder rested his head back against the seat and Scully had a flash of inspiration.

“I know how to make you feel better,” she told him, putting her hand on his thigh before sliding it to his crotch..

“Scully.”

She ignored his tone as she stroked him through his pants.

“You don’t have to do this. Really, I’m okay.”

“No, you’re pissed off and need to release some tension. I know you, your brain and your body better than anyone. Let me help you.”

He started to protest again, but it just turned into a groan as he hardened under her hands.

Scully unbuckled both their seat belts and reached over to undo his belt. He made no further protest as she freed him from his pants.

She stroked gently with one hand with the other circled the base. Mulder was squeezing his eyes closed like he was in pain.

“Relax,” she told him as she continued to touch him. Once he was hot and hard, Scully leaned over and took him in her mouth,

“Dammit, Scully!” He looked down to see her take almost all of him in her mouth and it just made him burn with desire.  
Scully worked her mouth up and down his shaft, licking and sucking. She wrapped a hand around the base and moved to stroke his balls.

Mulder’s breath was coming faster. The suction of her wet mouth was intoxicating. He was thrusting in and out of her, fucking her mouth with reckless abandon. All the stress of the day faded away. There was only this moment. It was all that mattered in the world.

He should stop her. He was so close.

“Scully, do you want-- I’m going to--” he looked down at her and she just smiled around his dick at him and nipped gently at his shaft with her teeth. Then he was coming, electricity pulsing through his body. He couldn’t see, couldn’t think. There was only the pleasure of this moment.

When he came back to himself Scully was licking him clean. Once she finished, she pulled his boxers back in place and carefully zipped him back up. Finally regaining his senses, he gently pushed her hands away as he buttoned up his pants and redid his belt.

Scully sat back in her seat with a self-satisfied smirk on her face.

“Scully, I…” Mulder was rarely at a loss for words but she blew his mind, literally and figuratively.

She grabbed his hand and stroked it.

“Do you feel better now?” she asked.

“Yes, but--” she started to say before she cut him off.

“That’s all that matters.” She pulled out her phone to check it.

“I actually have a signal. I’ll call the ME.”

And that was that.


End file.
